for long once wanted
by ZeroxNina
Summary: Amano ichigo has a huge crush on her bestfreind Kashino makato but when sleepover turns into a love sleepover what will happen to the couple?
1. the sleepover

_**For long once wanted **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Ichigo was spending the night with andouh, hanabusa, and kashino because the three guys were having a sleepover and ichigo's parents were out of town for a couple of days and took the keys with them deciding the only opition to ask each of them found them at kashino's and ended up joining them. " i hope you guys dont mind." ichigo worried. "no no its fine ichigo-san." andouh smiled "thats good." she smiled and kashino just tripped from her warming smile. "oh kashino are you ok?!" ichigo asked worriedly and now kashino was blushing the two other teens standing and smileing thinking the exact same thing "_be bold enough to kiss her! their so cute together its ovbious that they both feel the same way but are afraid the other would reject." _ smirking thoughtfuly. kashino got up quick and turing walking into the kitchen hoping ichigo wouldnt see him blush redder than a tamato. 3 hours later the lights went out all 4 sleeping on sleeping bags all were fast asleep except for ichigo wide awake not used to such an open room just saw a flash of light coming from a sleeping bag near by her she got out of the sleeping bag and crawled over to it almost grabing it a hand caught her and pulled her over it wasnt dark enough to hide the face of they boy who now pinned her to a slepping bag "k kashino?!" she whispered blushing "he bent down and kissed her "ichigo ive been wanting to say this for some time now but havent found the words to say it I LOVE YOU."he whispered in her ear his breath tickling her neck blushing she said "i i love you too." she whispered back he smiled and kissed her this time the kiss was too pasionate longing for this to long kashino bent his lips down onto her neck and kissed reapetedly licking and nibbling as dense as ichigo was she nocticed kashino's hand go under her shirt and she realised what he was going to do but before a word could slip she scilenced at kashino unbuttoning her nightshirt slipping it off and throwing it to the side her bare skin was expose her flesh cold from no warmth he picked her up and kissing her again let his hands roam he slipped of his shirt now his chest muscular was showing before her and couldnt resist started rubbing her hands over the musculine body his hand uncliped her bra and it fell then once more let her down laying on the bag her licked and kissed "ichigo i love you."he whispered "kashino kashino i love you too but can you stop it's too wrong." she begged "for long i have longed for what you told me in reply for my love and my love overflows for you and only you." taking off her her pajama and throwing it off to the side he rubbed her leggs he picked her up and took her to his room and continued putting her on the bed he slipped her and now she was naked he pulled of his pajama kissing her waist and rubbling her body.

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

kashino woke up and realised what he had done seeing ichigo naked and snuggling in for warth he now felt guilty for what he did to her he snuck out of the bed and slipped on his clothes and walked out noticing the 2 other teens were still sleeping he realised ichigo's clothes were scattered and cleand them up and putting them in his room to where ichigo could woke up but couldnt find kashino anywhere next her she opened her eye's appering to be in a blue room that was plain but had kashino's name written across one of the walls "i im in k kashino's room b but how?" she wondered then remembered last night "im in here because of last night because of kashino."she worried what she would do when she faced himshe found her clothes neatly packed on a desk and walked up to change when ichigo was buttoning her shirt last thing kashino walked in ichigo turned around kashino blushing at her bra showing he walked up to her and kissed her neck she shoved him of "kashino i love you but what you did last night i i dont know." she looked away almost tearing "ichigo give me another chance i promise i wont." he pleaded "please!" he begged on his knee's "one last chance kashino. you hurt me last night even though i asked you to stop."she was crying rivers down her face "ichigo i never meant to hurt you." kashino swelled "i know." she turned and buttoned her shirt up all the way then walked out hanabusa and andouh noticing the difference between the 2 hanabusa asked "did something bad happen between you two last night?" lifting a brow hanabusa glared "the exact oppisite actually." kashino and ichigo mumbled at the same time thinking the other 2 teens didnt hear but did andouh and hanabusa wide eyed and then smiled they grabbed kashino's arm and dragged him strait into his room then the two noticing kashino's pajama on the floor and undrestood wide eyed they stared at him. "kashino what did you do?" andouh asked "i uh confessed and she likes me back. and um i got a little carried awaywith the kiss." he was looking at his feet "you what poor ichigo is she ok?" hanabusa asked "she's fine and scince were in collage im ganna propose to her willingfuly ill hope she says yes." she smiled "YOURE GANNA WHAT?!" the two other boys yelled ichigo jumped hearing thier loud screams "do you have a ring?" hanabusa asked kashino went into his cubboard and pulled out a small square box with a diamond ring inside "you are prepared." andouh smiled "when are ya ganna pull out the ring?" hanabusa asked "during our date tommorrow?" kashino said "great." the 2 smiling walked out with kashino behind them during break fast kashino sat next to ichigo during their grocerry stop kashino walked with his hand linked with ichigo. a stroll in the park kashino sat on a bench next to ichigo "ichigo will you go out with me tommorrow?" he asked "sure." she smiled joyfuly that warmed his heart.


	2. a proposal

_**Chapter 2 a proposal **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yumerio patissiere **_

After that morning kashino was waiting at the door of their apartment for ichigo his date ichigo came out wearing a neck loop that was pink with mini strawberry's all over. with flare jeans and her hair tied to the side over her shoulder with a flower attached and pink lipstick "W WOW! ichigo you look amazing!" wide eyed kashino had a different impression than the only one he stuck to his whole life! later on a stroll across a field with blooming irises he sat don on the flowery field she stood up spreading her arms out to the breeze "ichigo i have something to ask you " he looked into her gleaming eyes then got on one knee "k kashino?!" she knew what was going to happen "Amano ichigo will you marry me?" he asked with hopeful eyes in the intention of her saying yes. she started to tear "JUST SAY YES!" a crow shouted "yes yes YES!" she said smiling jumping into his arms "YAY! CONGRATULATIONS!" the crowd yelled "huh when did they get there and do w know them?" ichigo asked confused as he slipped the ring on her finger he leaned in to kiss her and this time she let him wrapping her arms around his neck the kiss would be the everlasting kiss until another broke the record they came back to the apartment after a romantic ice cream walk as son as kashino opened the door hanabusa and andouh grabbed kashino and ichigo's arms and dragged the two into the room "so how'd it go?" asked hanabusa "because if things didnt go so well id be happy to take her off your hands." hanabusa gave ichigo a rose "where do you get the roses?!" kashino asked he smiled ichigo helled up her hand "sorry im engaged." she smirked hanabusa sank into the corner sulking while growing mushrooms "hey dont grow mushrooms in the apartment or else the land lady will throw us out!" kashino yelled "im very happy for the both of you!" andouh smiled "i think you only happy cause you already have kana-chan." ichigo smiled andouh blushed "he he he." he giggled the engaded couple laughed but with one problem the two would have to tell kashino's parents not like her parents were so quiet either kashino and ichigo walked into kashino's parents office the parents staring at the two holding tight hands "what is it son?" asked his father "dad me an ichigo are engaged i would like for your permision to get stay with her!" both bowed beggingly the parents eyes oened wide then fixed themselfs "you have our permission." the parents burted "but... What? we can get married?!" said ashino surprised. next was ichigo's parents waling into the living room "mom dad kashino and i are engaged and would like for your permission to get married!" ichigo begged with eyes her father could never say no to. "oh great this is very joyful!" her mother and natsume nodded "my little girl is going away!" her father sukled "no i not." she smiled "so your not getting married?!" her father jerked "i am getting married." she smiled her parents stooded in confusion so did natsume. "im getting married but kashino is moving in with us his parents are happy to get rid of him." she smiled knowing it wouldnt mind to kashino "please let me stay!" he begged bowing "alright we have a wedding!" clapped ichigo's mother. her father was mixed emotions for her getting married but staying here. "lets start the wedding plans!" ichigo's mother smiled ichigo sat with her mother dicussing wedding plans while kashino sat with ichigo's father trying to help him fix up "please dont take away my daughter." he cried softly "she'll be right here and ill be with her because i love ichigo and i cant think of anyone else to spend my life with!" he said coragiously ichigo blushed hard as a tamato "i i love you to." she stammered "ichigo wow i never thought you'd go for the devil." her mother smiled "he's not such a devil anymore." she smiled and staring into eachother's eyes her mother was watching intensily and her father felt his daughters love for him like he did for his wife.


	3. marrige

_**Chapter 3 marrige **_

**"**its only 1 day before the wedding." 20 yearold ichigo panicked "having marrige jitters?" kashino smiled behind her "kashino! when did you get here?" she asked cheerfuly jumping into his arms "2 minutes ago when you were worring about luck." he smiled she blushed any way her nose reacted to something "cake?!" she asked he pulled out the strawberry chocolate cake laughing she grabbed the cake and tasted it she spoke "tastes like pure love of the choclate with sweet strawberrys like us." her eyes opened "it means our love it represents us." kashino kissed her and then quickly ended the kiss when she looked at the door her mother was standing there "oh ocaasan." ichigo blushed seeing her mothers expression wide eyed smileing with a camera she clicked a button and looked at the screen of the camera a picture of the kiss then turned the camera showing them the picture they blushed hard "ocaasan delete it now!" she yelled she shook her head "this is going in the scrap book." she smiled ichigo tried as hard as she could to snatch the camera out of her mother's hand but had no luck her mother hid the camera where ichigo would never go. that night kashino snuck in through her window when she was fast asleeep he walked to her bedside and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and from that she woke up her eyes opened wide "kashino? what are you doing here and how'd you get in?" she asked alarmed using the blanket to cover her tank "through the window and i came here to give you a good night kiss." he smiled she let her shoulders down in relief "oh kashino your so silly." she laughed in that heart warming smile he always loved the leaned into kiss her wraping her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer up to where thier chest pressed together her hand ungripped the blanket and the blanket fell exposing her strawberry pink tanktop he ended the kiss and got up "sleep well my bride." he smiled and climbed out the window her dreams from there were about kashino and the kiss leading to one the best of them all the kiss of first love.

**_THE NEXT_** _**MORNING... **_

rumi was her brides maid , kana lemon and tenoji to. all were doing her make up and ofcourse the best men andoh and hanabusa. ichigo was in a beautiful white lace dress with strawberry clips holding her hair in a braided bun her bright glossy pink lips with white and pink eyeshadow mixed together. her dangaly diamond earings and her diamond bracelet ichigo's mother walked in "oh my ichigo you look wonderful!" she smiled "my little girl!you look so stunning." he cried both literaly and unliteraly. she walked up to her father as he took her down the stairs and walked into the strawberry and flowered backyard that seemed like a field of flowers and strawberrys there was a chocolate fountain to of course she could tell that kashino had made the chocolate himself. she walked up the aisle kashino looked stunned at her beauty all so bright as a glowing star. she now stood beside him and faced thier vows. "do you Amano ichigo take Kashino makato to be lawfuly weded husband?" asked the priminister "i do."she replied "do you Kashino makato take Amano ichigo to be your lawfuly wedded wife?" asked the priminister "i do." he repiled they slipped on eachothers rings and the priminister anounced "you may kiss the bride!" kashino cuffed he cheek and kissed her. the everlasting kiss that broke the record. after saying their goodbyes they hedded of for thier honey moon on an island in the japan tropics "omg everything is so pretty and its glass to." she smiled. he picked her up and took her inside swinging her around then put her down and left into the kitchen to make dinner. she looked around the house and then went into the bed room thats right they would have to sleep together then remembering the scene at monsiure blanc only one bed and 2 people if he loved her then why didnt he do something? she thought kashino came into the room "tierd?" he asked she turned around "no not really i was going to take a shower." she smiled walking into the bathroom he followed after her and then she blurted "when we were at monsiure blanc in paris did you love me?" "of course i did!" he smiled "then why didnt you do something?" she asked "well because i was afraid you wouldnt love me back." he looked serious "well confessing at that sleepover and look where that got you now?" she looked at him with a loving face he stepped forward and kissed her she wrapped her hands around his neck he picked her up and pinned her on the bed. throwing of her dress to the side uncliped her bra leaving her naked he threw of his shirt and jeans kissing and licking all over he satisfying his love and her enjoying it his hands were rubbing her body. her hands admiring his musculine body.


	4. honeymoon surpise

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

_**the next** **morning**_** ... **

Ichigo woke up to feel exotic wonderful. she looked over to kashino who was still sleeping but wait it was the other way around kashino woke up to smile at his sleeping wife ichigo "_she's so cute when she's asleep." _he thought she slowly awoke to see kashino's head hovering over her she blushed hard "good morning my wife." he smiled leaning in to kiss her his lips pressed softly against hers she parted and said "im hungry." she smiled and got up from under him. he laughed at her usual silliness he sat up puling his knee up to rest his elbow on then he walked out "what would you like eat my wifely princess?" he asked she blushed at the word "_wife"_ "um... chocolate chaud i love your chocolate chaud's!" she smiled with pleading eyes "how bout i make you a strawberry chocolate crepe and w/I'll make you chocolate chaud sound good?" he asked "great." her eyes gleamed he walked up and hugged her if he hadn't confessed he would have never been here now." he kissed her cheek and then her neck "hmmmmmm." she groaned he smirked and then stopped and let her go to make her breakfast. she was just siting there like the regular amano she was but when she walked out side kashino heard a scream kashino's eye's popped open he ran outside. "ichigo ichigo! whats wrong?!" he yelled out of worry ichigo's eye's opened slowly "k kashino?" her eyes still adjusting "what happened are you ok?!" his eyes filled with worry "i im fine i was walking towards something when suddenly ii fainted and thought something had pulled my leg." she smiled "you fainted out of nowhere?!" he asked concerned "I'm calling a doctor now he picked her up and settled her on a bed a helicopter arrived and who stepped out was to kashino's surprise "onee-san?! what are you doing here?" he asked "you called a doctor and they sent me now where's the patient?" she asked kashino started tensing up "its its ichigo she..." kashino was cut off "no need to say more i get it." she smiled and rushed into the room after checking her health and asking a couple of questions his sister came out smiling "kashino on the 2nd day of your honeymoon i never knew you could be so bold!" she laughed "wh what do you mean?!" kashino asked horrified "you're wife here is pregnant you idiot!" she giggled "SHE WHAT?!" kashino yelled "well i got to go now i telling mom and dad but you gotta tell you're friends." she smiled and before he could say any thing she left ichigo stepped out of the room "ichigo you should be resting not out here " kashino demanded "but who's gonna tell the heiress?" ichigo asked "no one!"the 2 agreed while ichigo called Rumi, kana, lemon and,tennougi kashino was calling hanabusa ,andouh and the two he hated to call the most was rick and johnny. a second later a familiar laugh sounded "THE HEIRESS!" the two panicked when johnny stepped out kashino dragged him aside "why did you bring koshiro?!" kashino asked angrily "why can't i?" asked johnny "why do you think she wasn't invited to the wedding?!" kashino yelled the guys stepped out kashino standing beside ichigo "everyone please sit down." ichigo smiled "you should sit down yourself try not to exhaust yourself." kashino smiled sweetly at her "hey why is kashino being so unbelievably nice to ichigo?!" Rumi whispered everyone else nodded "guys we have something to tell you ichigo is pregnant." kashino smiled "now i get it kashino possibly can't be that nice to her." lemon started and then ended with a "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" followed by everyone else "koshiro took kashino and dragged him into the kitchen "how could you betray me like this?!" koshiro sobbed "i did nothing and I couldn't betray you because me and ichigo are married." he held up his hand showing the ring "MAKATO HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled when kashino walked out he noticed ichigo sitting on the couch and johnny was real close he could tell she was trying to get him to go away "HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE IN FACT SINCE THE NEWS IS TOLD YOU ALL SHOULD JUST GET OUT!" KASHINO yelled everyone boarded the helicopter and flew away he plopped onto the couch next to her "thanks." she smiled giving him a kiss when she parted kashino moved in closer and kissed her he picked her up pining her to the bed he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the side. just then the bell ran "uuugggghhhh! damn it!" kashino yelled ichigo giggled "maybe some other time big boy."she giggled even more ichigo pulled her shirt back on kashino got up to go answer the door bell ichigo pulled his sleeve he bent down facing her and she kissed him "now go get the door." she smiled he opened the to see a mail man with an envelope and a letter. "hi. what is it?" kashino asked "sir this was sent from japan's sennoske's bakery sent from andouh sennoske." the mail man said kashino took the mail and closed the door "who's it from?" ichigo asked "it's from andouh for the both of us." kashino looked at the mail and then opened it said "_ Dear kashino and ichigo, first congrats on the baby and the second is in the envelope. after you are done reading please open the envelope i really hope you can attend the occasion. my thoughts to you from andouh." _ kashino quickly opened the envelope that read "_ you are invited to andouh sennouske and kana Koizumi's wedding at royal banquet halls at the 16th." _kashino and ichigo's eyes opened wide and lips curling into a smile "that rascal finally asked her!" kashino laughed ichigo laughed too "that's great isn't that this week Friday?!" she asked "yeah it is in are a rush are we?" he wondered "well i cant wait!" she said "neither can i ill call him now!" he picked up his phone and called him the phone rang then he picked up "Moshi mosh kashino-kun." andouh replied happily over the phone "you two are finally getting married?!" kashino yelled "oh he he you got the card." he replied sweat dropping "yeah...**(listening n the background he heard giggles like girl giggles) **wait andouh is kana-san with you?" kashino asked "y yeah..." andouh buzzed off "ch... call you later then Jana!" he said and ended the call. "wow he didn't react the way i thought he would." kashino whispered then pushing that away he put a smile on his face and turned to ichigo "lets go out for a walk i think you need exercise." he grabbed her hand and walked out the door standing there was his sister "onee-san? what are you doing here?!" kashino asked "im here for her weekly health check-up." she smiled "you didn't tell me about this check up!" kashino lifted his eyebrows "well the i guess mom and dad didn't tell you." she mumbled "why would mom and dad tell me anything?" kashino asked "oh well just take her inside." she gestured "he picked her up bridle style even though she was long gone already his bride he layed her on the bed as soon as he went for the door his sister spoke "you need to be in here for this one kashino." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards ichigo out of no where a spirit just like their sweet spirits appeared "nee-san there's a spirit right beside you " kashino pointed "oh you can see her?" she asked "yeah we have sweet spirits too." kashino called the two sweet spirits chocolate flew in with vanilla "chocolate and vanilla."ichigo introduced "med my medical spirit." his sister introduced med flew up to the two sweet spirits and started talking "hi im med." she smiled "chocolate nice to meet you." she smiled back "vanilla. nice to meet you to." she smiled to "how is it like in a sweet world?" med asked "its wonderful the sweets queen is very wonderful and we have a sweet festival too we are aiming to become patisseries ." chocolate answered. "cool i am aiming to be a doctor of the highest kind so after taking med school i was paired up with miyabi-san and for 2 years we have worked together." med answered

_**down to the checkup... **_

kashino was holding ichigo's hand while looking at the baby in the baby x-ray "the baby's healthy and only two months until the baby is due has she been havng mood swings lately?" asked miyabi "just started." he replied "she smiled good luck with that." she giggled after she let because of a mood swing she raged with anger "KASHINO! I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!" she enraged she was like a hot ball of fire "im right here you dont have to scream and why are you angry?!" he asked then thought "mood swings..." he got when he heard a crying noise he looked over to ichigo who was crying he sat down and hugged her "why are you crying?" he asked softly." im sorry kashino im not a fit wife for you if im so demanding." she sobbed "what the hell are you talking about youre every thing in the world to me!your more than enough to keep me happy." he rubbed her back hugging her more close and tight then all of a sudden he was flipped over lying on the bed he was surprised "wh what ichigo?" he asked she hushed him "lets start from where we left of." she smiled "_this side of her really isnt that bad"_ he thought smileing he used his hand to pull her close and kissed her now discarding her shirt she did the same to his intense passion flared between the two.

_**an hour or two later...  
**_

ichigo was sleeping in his arms tightly kashino awoke staring at her he then smiled a little second or two she woke up and saw him then realising what happened she jolted up "what happened?!" she asked back to her normal self "you had mood swings" was all he said then easing back into his arms she layed down but felt something break and screamed in pain his eyes widened "ichigo?! are you ok? what's wrong?" he asked frightened "i think my water just broke." she squeaked "your what!" he yelled


	5. baby

_CHAPTER** 5 **_

he quickly rushed into hospital screaming for help "some one please hurry! my wife is about to give birth!" yelling until his sister ran up to him and ordered a nurse the nurse brought the gurney. and he gently layed her on it and they rushed to birthing room. "you can stay with her since your the father." she smiled "yeah ill stay with her." he replied "you need to push mrs." the doctor said kashino rubbed her hand "its ganna be ok ichigo just push." he softly whispered loud enough for her to hear. (five minutes later) kashino heard the sound of light crying he smiled tearful "congradulations you have a baby boy." the nurse smiled "oi ichigo look its our baby boy!" kashino smiled "makoto he truly looks like you im a little tierd though so could you let me rest?" she asked he nodded and exited the room to see ichigo's parents, natsume, hanabusa, andoh,lemon,rumi,kana,tennougi,caramel,cafe, ,mint,honey and surprisingly koshiro and johnny with maze and marron. "what are all of you doing here?" kashino asked "is ichigo ok?" asked ichigo's mother "yeah and the baby is a boy." he replied then every one crowded him trying to look at the boy. he looked at chocolate wich knew exactly what she wanted her to do then she waved her fork and said 2 simple words "back off." and what happend? everyone flew now standing against the wall "thank you chocolate." kashino rarely smiled. chocolate smiled back then the nurse came out "she is ready for visitors." she said and walked off the first one to race in ther was her mom "ICHIGO! hunny congrats! he's so cute!" her mother squeled then after her came in her father "oh hunny i love you! the baby is so cute! but even if your married now but if he ever hurts you you come back to me and make sure to tell me to!" he said nodding "dad! im fine!" ichigo screamed then after him came her sister "NATSUME!" ichigo brightened up "onee-chan! how are you doing?!" she asked with excitement "im great! and what about your piano career?" she asked "im going into world's top 3 finals!" natsume bounced "omg! that's awesome natsume! congrats!" she smiled "you shouldnt be the one to say congrats i should congrats sis!" natsume cheered once all visitors were over with the doctor came in "you are free to go home. with your child." reported the doctor. "she got up with the baby and got changed then walked out of the hospital bed. kashino walked up to give her a kiss on the cheek and the couple went home with their child kuze.

* * *

**sorry even though ive got tons of these storys im kinda new to this authors note thing so please review i hope to get alot if you like review please! im really sorry for the short chapter i usually write really long chapters so plz forgive me!**

**- zeroxnina**


End file.
